1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods, systems and articles for strength and agility training. Particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a training sled that provides predefined and controllable amounts of resistance against an applied force of an athlete.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of sleds are known in the art for football training, for example, that have pads that are pushed into or charged by a user to enhance power and speed of athletic skills such as rushing, blocking and tackling. While many of these sleds are well-known, sleds in the art suffer from certain disadvantages. The present disclosure provides solutions for these problems, as described below.